Some wireless communication devices operate over a wide range of frequencies, using multiple inputs and outputs across multiple frequencies. Such devices are capable of receiving multiple data streams at variable rates of transmission. Other data streams (for example, user inputs and control signals) are also received by such devices. These data streams may be stored for future playback and analysis.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.